Slendy's Origins
by Godwrites
Summary: This sums up what I believe is where the mysterious, the man clad in darkest suit and tie. Based on the cover image of this one-shot. I dunno, if people make requests, then maybe I'll continue writing more origins of or scary counterpart. Anyways, I know I'm not the greatest author, but I would like to believe, since this is my first one-shot, it is really good. You guys judge.


He was the protector of a little girl. He was hired by her parents, a very rich family to take care of her, through schooling, sickness and health. But, most importantly, from people who would want to hurt her. Her name was Sally, and she lived in a forest in Transylvania. Her parents, the Count and Countess of Transylvania, wanted her to live a normal, peaceful life she could create her own way. That is why they hired him... That is why they hired, Slenderman.

Sally was a beautiful lass, with her brunette hair long and flowing, and her eyes, green and prosperous, it is a wonder how many boys wanted her. Wanted to be with her. Boys would often visit, and play games, and fool around. But one boy, who was sixteen while she was only fourteen, came by for a different reason. To take her virginity, and if worse comes to worse, her life. This is why they hired him... This is why they hired, Slenderman.

When he came over, Slendy was already dissaproving of him. But, Sally wanted him to, and nothing made him more happy than to see his younger companion happy. She was his life, she was his joy. She was the reason why they hired him... She was the reason why they hired, Slenderman.

When the date finally arrived, Slendy was on the Transylvanian mountaintops, more specifically, the volcanic, the Biids. That was her last name as well, Sally Biids, the future Countess of Translyvania. Her name was the reason they hired him. Her name was the reason they hired, Slenderman.

When the boy came inside her house, he was greeted with a friendly "Hello." From the future Countess of Transylvania. He had the weapon hidden well, a dagger in his back pocket. If only Slendy had seen the weapon in his pocket. The boy sat on the canapea, waiting for his time to strike. When it was, he lunged at her. This was the reason the poor Sally and her parents hired him. This was the reason the poor Sally and her parents hired, Slenderman.

When the deed was done, Slendy came down from the mountain Biids, and seen her dead, mutilated, and raped body strewn across the floor. He vowed revenge on the little bastard. Killing the most innocent girl he had ever known. Killing the fair, the wondrous, the future Countess of Transylvania, the Sally Biids. This was what her parents hired him for. To prevent this saddening murder of his one, and only friend. This was what her parents hired, Slenderman for. To prevent this saddening murder of his one, his only friend.

When the nightfall came, Slendy begun to look for his target. He was determined to find the bastard who killed his young companion. Determined to kill the killer of the fair Sally Biids. He searched high and low for this particular lad, and when he found him, he found him still in the forest. Slendy decided to make his move. With one swift and fast movement, he killed the boy, but not before making the boy write eight pages, eight different pages. This is why her parents hired him. This is why her parents hired, Slenderman. To kill anyone who would dare touch their daughter without their provision.

Slender then scattered all eight of the pages in said forest. And now, he has taken his own course of destiny. To kill anyone who would dare touch the body of Sally Biids, still strewn across the floor. He even killed her parents. After all, that is why they hired him, correct? To kill anyone who would want to touch their daughter. They hired Slenderman, to kill anyone who would want to touch their daughter. To kill anyone who would want to touch the fair, and radiant, the future Countess of Translyvania, the Sally Biids.

Now Slender, is a misfortunate soul. He who wanders the forest, still, killing anyone who would dare to take his pages from their hiding spots. Or to touch the fair and radiant Sally Biids. Of course, his only targets aren't boys, or men. His targets are also women, and girls, and animals and pets. Anyone, or anything who wanders this forest at night, he will kill.

Now that Slenderman's history is out, please heed my warning traveller, do not go into the forest at night. Or most certainly, You... Will... Die... Because, that is why her parents hired him. This is why her parents hired, Slenderman. 


End file.
